A Heart FAlls
by Kisshufan0878
Summary: The mews just can't forget the aliens. What happens when they return? Who are the new aliens? IxK LxP PxT MxOC ZxOC Why did Ryou "dissappear". Rated T for languageand kissing.
1. The way I loved you

Ichigo as walking home from school when she heard a RAWR coming from behind her. She quickly pulled out her pendent and spun around but it was only Masaya, as always, listening to some weird song about the jungle. She sighed and turned around. Yesterday the Mews and she had gone out to fight that "new enemy" but it turns out that it was just some rouge chimera animal failures. They had been way too easy to take out and she was already bored from a normal life. She sighed yet again as Masaya came up and out his am around her.

_I'm supposed to be happy, _she scolded herself, _your dating Masaya hello!? Wake up and enjoy it! But I can't enjoy it! _Her other half argued. She sighed again.

"Is something wrong Ichigo?" She looked up startled for a second but she quickly started to process his question, "No, Masaya. Everything's fine." She faked a smile, "Well, bye!" And he was gone. Ichigo walked into her house and started to run. She didn't stop until she made it to her room, where she blasted "The way I loved you" by Taylor Swift and then, she cried. _Why am I crying! Why am I listening to this song! There is no one else I love, is there? _Suddenly she found her answer, "Kish" she mumbled before bursting into sobs. She didn't notice a certain green-haired alien disappear from the tree out side her window.

He watched as the red headed beauty twirled and grabbed her pendent. He chuckled quietly at her look of surprise. _I love everything about her, _he realized, _but she should of attacked the tree hugger, THAT would have made my day._Suddenly, his heart turned from bliss to anger as Masaya put his arm around her. _Stupid tree hugger! _He thought, _He is soooo lucky yet he doesn't seem to notice! _He watched as Masaya left. Then Ichigo, his Ichigo, suddenly burst into her room nearly scaring him off his perch. He watched as she put a CD in a machine and it started to blast music. When she started to cry he made up his mind to help her. _First I need_ _a plan. _He thought for a moment then a huge smirk lit up his face. _I'll show him how it's done. _


	2. Ryou gets Pwned

_Lettuce POV_

I was walking home from a date with Ryou, he would have offered to walk me home but He had something to do, when I heard weird sounds coming from the café. It sounded like…. Explosions!! _I hope Ryou is alright_**, **I thought to myself as I ran up the stairs into the café. I ran to the basement but I stopped around the corner when I heard his voice, soft and beautiful, that I thought I'd never hear again. "…Listen, you no good blonde bastard! I hope you realize what you are doing! That pendent could make her stronger, but it sould also kill her! Do you see what you are doing?" Yelled Pai, _Pai, _I thought dreamily. _Snap out of it!!!! _ I quickily tuned back into the conversation. "Duh, why do you think I'm gonna use it on lettuce?" I gasped it was Ryou in there, "The only reason I'm even dating her is to test this on her. Are you blind are something?" (**A/N I hate Ryou, hehehe. That's why he's a jerk.) **I felt so much sorrow that I slumped to the floor, not even caring if I dropped the vase that I had picked up in my anger. It fell to the floor with me.

_Pai POV _

I was sooooo angry right now. _How could he say such mean things about Lettuce?_ "You son of a b-" _CRASH!!!!! _"What the hell was that." Shouted the blonde dumbass in front of me. "The last sound you'll ever hear." I whispered before punching him so hard he flew right through the basement wall. _I hope that hurt._ I thought before turning towards the noise. Suddenly, there she was, "Lettuce, are you alright?" I asked worridly. "P-Pai-san?" She stammered. I noticed she was covered in cuts, most likely from the shattered porcelain around her. "Everything's going to be alright." I assured her. "O-Okay." She said before passed out. I caught her head before it could hit the ground. And picked her up bridal-style. _This must be how Kish feels,_ I thought as I studied her face. I was glad Kish had talked me into coming here 2 days ago. I still remember it,

_Flashback_

"_For the last time Kish!!!! I refuse to go back to earth!" I shouted at the four before me. "Come on Pai" Tart whined. "It's not like we have never wanted to go to Earth" Cake reasoned "YA!! I want to go to Earth" Shouted Miracle, or Mir for short. "I WANNA SEE KITTEN!!!!!!!" I sighed, of course Kish would say something about the Mew Leader_. I personally wouldn't mind it but it had only been 4 days!!! Can't men, even immature ones, wait at least a year or two? I mean, their acting like like whiny babies!!_ "Hey Paaaaiiiiiii," I sighed, Kish was using his scheming voice. "I hear that your little fishy is dating that blonde." "Alright , we're going to Earth." "YYYYAAAAAYYYY!!!!" They all shouted, _I fell for it alright, _I thought, _but at least I can see Lettuce. Keep telling yourself that, _My other half argued_, you are only going BECAUSE of her. _I let out another sigh. The worst part: It was true._

_End Flashback_

I slowly put her down on her bed and stepped back to get a good look of her. " I love you." I whispered softly before getting back to the ship.

_Lettuce POV_

I woke up a few minutes after my date had ended. _Wait, I woke up? _I heard someone hisper three wonderful words " I love you." _Pai!!!!! _I was shocked when I sat up tough, he was gone. I sighed, _worst and best day of my life. _I slowly drifted back to sleep, hinkng about how to find Pai and how to get rid of blonde dumb-ass. I giggled lightly, remembering how he was thrown through a wall before I slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
